


Their Overdramatic First Date

by RawrSharks



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Puppyboi Yunho, because that is going to be a tag now, catboy mingi, fuck cafes, im disgusted by myself, library!au, like saccharine levels of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrSharks/pseuds/RawrSharks
Summary: Today is the day Yunho is going to ask out the cute calico cat Mingi who often visits the library where he works at. Will these dorks finally figure out their shit together? :ooooo *spoiler alert* they do---This isn't a hybrid AU because frankly I don't understand all the worldbuilding of a hybrid AU but yes they are catboys and puppybois. Yes, puppyboi is forever spelled with an i. Fucking fight me. Anyway, this was also inspired by some sick fanart from twitter!!! Link in Notes!!
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	Their Overdramatic First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, wassup, I'm back from my creative slump. I tell ya 10k+ chapters really take it out of me I don't know how some of yall do it. Like seriously how are some of you able to post so freaking much ALL THE DAMN TIME?????? Oh well.
> 
> This lovely little one-shot was inspired from [this work of fanart!](https://twitter.com/pinkycelly/status/1287597924482940928) She is one of my fave fanartists over on twitter so please check her and her work out!!! Let me know if the link doesn't work guys because sometimes twitter eats tweets out of nowhere and I want to make sure yall see this cuteness T^T

Libraries were supposed to be quiet, but between the children’s section and afterschool programs for teenagers it can also get a little rambunctious. Growing up as the only boy in a litter of five and with three brothers much younger than him, Yunho loved the peaceful environment that came with his part-time job as a librarian at his local library, and he usually didn’t have much trouble reminding their younger patrons to respect the quiet zones. Today was a little more hectic for being a Friday, and it seemed everyone was coasting on the excitement of the impending weekend.

Including Yunho himself, because today he had decided to be brave. Sending a glance towards the CD racks, he had to hold his golden tail between his legs to stop it from obviously wagging. A tall, broad-shouldered man stood hunched over the aisle with a heavy pair of headphones fit snug over his ginger cat ears as his slender fingers walked over the CD cases, ticking them by one by one. Just the sight of the man made Yunho sigh dreamily, because he was the reason he had to be brave today. Because today, he was going to ask that man out on a date.

From the dozens of times Yunho has had the pleasure of checking the man out at the library’s front desk, he knew that the young man’s name was Mingi and that he was an orange calico cat who attended the large state university that was just a few city blocks away; the same one that Yunho himself attended. The first time Yunho had the chance to check out Mingi’s armful of books and CDs, they had laughed over that shared fact, and Mingi had told him with a cute giggle that maybe they’ll see each other around.

But they never did. The university was too big with too many people for Yunho to ever be able to pick the beautiful cat out of the crowd despite how much he looked. And he always looked. Mingi stopped by the library at least once or twice a week, but Yunho was at his wit’s end; he just had to see the cat for something longer than a 5-minute checkout. He wanted to be able to make Mingi blush for a whole hour if he could. And maybe hold hands. And maybe laugh together until they were wheezing. And maybe share a pizza pie. And maybe kiss. And maybe snuggle close before a crackling fire as they exchanged Christmas gifts and whispered ‘I love you—'

“Hello, earth to Yunho!” His coworker Wooyoung smacked his chest with a world atlas to snap him out of his relationship daydream. It damn near knocked the wind out of him, but his eyes refocused on the stack of mystery novels he was relabeling. He let out a small whine, quickly glancing at the time on his work computer.

“C’mon, I only have like 15 minutes left.” Yunho fiddled with the label sticker sheet in his hands. 15 minutes before the question that would either make his night or leave him crushed on the couch binge eating puppy bacon bit treats. He tried not to dwell on it so his hands wouldn’t get clammy and gross. Wooyoung just grinned at him before turning around towards the music section and started to make obnoxious kissy faces in the direction of Mingi. They even sounded wet and loud.

Yunho scrambled to body check his friend down to the floor to get him out of sight fast enough. The head librarian and a few patrons sent them disapproving glares, but it was worth it. Even if Mingi still had on his headphones and lived in utter blissful ignorance of his friend’s annoying teasing, it was still worth it to see the disgruntled pout on Wooyoung’s face.

“Alright, alright, you don’t have to finish the whole pile, just get through like half of it, and I’ll take care of the rest. Hey! No Running!” Wooyoung broke himself off to call after a group of preteens who have mistaken the library for a playground. But Yunho just grinned and with lightning hands rushed through label after label. Each one was placed carefully enough of course, none were upside down at least, but if one was a little crooked it did nothing to slow him down. With five minutes to spare, he was done with his half and already unclipping his nametag from his powder blue sweater.

“Thanks Wooyoung, you’re the best. If he tries to checkout or leave before I come back, can you stall?”

“Yeah sure, I’ll make sure to grill him on what color underwear he’s wearing for you.” Wooyoung grumbled with his fuzzy, black rabbit ears twitching in annoyance at all this effort and energy being put into one measly potential date. Yunho jabbed at his sides before rushing off; he had no time to waste bickering now!

Yunho whisked in and out of the break room, clocking out of his shift in record time. His leather messenger bag hung precariously on the edge of his shoulder while he was still fixing and combing through his peachy pink hair but nevertheless, he sped out to the front lobby of the library. He let out a breath of relief when he spotted Mingi still browsing through the music section, completely lost in his own world. As he made his way over, his nerves started to bubble up to a near boil causing his floppy ears to twitch. Biting his lip, Yunho worried over whether he should be playful and try to sneak up on the feline just to startle him a little bit and maybe break the ice. But before he could decide, he heard Wooyoung’s voice raise to an angered shout.

“I told you guys to SLOW DOWN!”

The group of kids from before were still running rampant up and down the book stacks, but this time one of the bear cubs turned around to stick out her tongue at Wooyoung while continuing to run backwards to keep up with her friends. A loud crash rang out throughout the lobby followed by dozens of gasps, and Yunho’s eyes widened in fear as the girl knocked into the library’s largest book sculpture display of a giant medieval castle. Yunho rushed forward as heavy, hardcover dictionaries and encyclopedias toppled over threatening to land right on top of his secret crush Mingi.

The two tumbled to the floor in a second loud crash with Yunho’s long body as a protective shield on top of Mingi. The feline let out a yelp at the hard fall but looked up in shock at Yunho who took a pelting from the avalanche of books. He interlocked his hands against the back of his head to protect himself from a concussion, but still he winced as some sharp corners dug into his back before sliding to the floor. It was over in an instant, but the two were unmoving still groaning from their mild injuries.

Yunho was sprawled on top of Mingi unable to hold himself up from protecting his head, but he couldn’t flush at their proximity and the heat of the other’s body beneath him when Mingi gave a soft cry of pain. He was holding the back of his head with his face twisted in a wince, and in an instance Yunho forgot about the stinging up and down his back.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Mingi! I made it worse, didn’t I? I shouldn’t have tackled you like that, I’m sorry. Are you okay? I’m—’

Yunho stopped his rambling apologies when he felt a large hand slide up his chest. He trembled when the hand didn’t angrily push him off but instead it made its way to cautiously rub his back. He saw frantic concern sweep over Mingi’s wide eyes and pinch between his brows.

“Are you okay? Where does it hurt?” As always, Mingi’s deep, rolling voice brought goosebumps to Yunho’s skin. But this time, from being so close, from Mingi practically whispering into his ear, Yunho’s mouth went dry and he found himself unable to swallow or answer Mingi’s question.

The two locked gazes and sunk into a trance together, each of them caught up by the small details of the other’s face suddenly so close. Mingi had a dark mole under one eye, another on his cheek. Neither seemed to be able to even breathe as the air between them became tight. Yunho watched transfixed when Mingi’s prominent Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly then bit his lip. The feline’s headphones had fallen down to encircle his neck and from them a sultry lone singer crooned out her confessions of love and lust for her partner in a sweet, slow song.

But the embarrassment their accident caught up fast as Mingi realized just how compromising their close, sprawled position was and a red blush started to bloom in his cheeks. He snatched his hand back from its comforting circles and his blush only continued to spread out and down his neck. As the cat’s blush grew so did the soft smile stretching Yunho’s lips; his first instinct was to tease but Mingi was just too endearing for him to do anything but grin like a lovesick lunatic. Then the reality of the situation crashed into him too.

Surrounding them was a mountainous pile of books and an enclosing crowd of concerned library staff and patrons. The little bear girl was sniffling quietly as she and her friends were scolded by the head librarian. Wooyoung was rushing over with the first aid kit, and dozens of eyes were probing over the golden retriever and calico cat with intrigue. Sputtering, Yunho rushed to sit up, taking his weight entirely off of Mingi. He tried to regain his composure as a staff member of this fine establishment even as his tongue still felt like sandpaper.

“Uh, we have ice packs! T-they'll help with your head and um, don’t worry about me. I’m fine! And um—" Unfortunately, his brain was still frozen between the adrenaline rush of the crash and their moment of bewitched attraction, and he could not stop himself from talking. “Also do you want to get ice cream with me later… today…. Because you need ice…”

Yunho didn’t have to have his enhanced canine hearing to catch Wooyoung loudly smacking a hand over his eyes so he wouldn’t have to watch anymore of this train wreck. But Mingi’s blush only deepened in color and his patterned tail curled shyly.

“Yes!!!” He blurted out all too eager, awkward in his timing and pitch of his voice. Several eyebrows around them were raised, but neither of them cared. Their eyes were fixed once more of the other’s face, both in awe of their accomplishment of an actual date.

(*´∀`*)

Once ice packs, bandages, and Tylenol were properly administered, Yunho stood in front of the counter of his favorite ice cream shop with one hand holding a cone of chocolate wild raspberry ice cream and the other wrapped around one Song Mingi’s hand, their fingers laced together. While Yunho was already licking at his cone, Mingi had yet to choose the flavor of ice cream he wanted, but the golden retriever didn’t mind the other’s hesitance at all. Instead he found it cute how Mingi clearly debated each option in his head with the tip of his thumb trapped between his teeth to be gnawed at as he concentrated. Yunho’s patience was rewarded when Mingi started to absentmindedly swing their hands back and forth, and he couldn’t stop himself from bouncing up on the balls of his feet at this exciting development.

Mingi ended up getting a fudge sundae, and he looked a little embarrassed as he declined the shop girl’s offer of two spoons for the large desert. At first Yunho was a little confused by this, but then when they had found a pretty spot to sit on a bench under a flowering tree, Mingi offered him bite after bite of the sweet chocolate and vanilla. From the same spoon!! There was really nothing he could do about his tail thumping wildly against the arm of the bench, so he just offered up his cone in return. And if a little bit of sticky ice cream got on Mingi’s beautiful nose just to see it crinkle up cutely then that was not his fault.

It was a cool autumn afternoon but sitting in the sun warmed them up just right. Even so, Mingi snuggled up close to him for the cat was not selective with his affection even if he couldn’t quite look Yunho in the eyes as he practically demanded for cuddles. Yunho teased him a bit by blowing into his large, soft ears, but after every time when he would flinch away, he would come right back, poking Yunho back in revenge. Yunho couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so happy. His heart was still bursting over the fact Mingi had said yes to a date at all.

“Hey Yunho, can I show some songs?” Mingi looked up at him with a big pair of sparkling eyes, and Yunho mentally made the decision that one day he would absolutely get a picture of Mingi with such a cute, innocent expression for his Instagram for bragging purposes. Or maybe he’ll just hoard all of Mingi’s lovely cuteness for himself.

“Of course,” He said, and as Mingi bent down to dig a pair of earbuds out of his backpack, he slyly slid his arm over the back of the bench so when Mingi sat up again he was wrapped up beside the canine. A small smile tugged at Mingi’s lips, but he didn’t comment; he only passed over an earbud and pressed closer. Yunho was so warm and soft in sweater it felt like he was laying on his favorite blanket in the best patch of sunlight at his house. Yunho felt like home, and the comparison startled Mingi a bit, but he didn’t dwell on it too much for now.

He fiddled with his phone to bring up one of his favorite Spotify playlists; it really was just a wild mash of all of his recent favorite hip hop style songs that were like a rollercoaster to listen to, but he wanted to share his passion of music with Yunho. It was important to him. The canine bobbed his head along whenever he could without threatening the hold of the earbuds. At the sound of a guitar rift, he brought his hands together to mimic the instrument in the air, really getting into it and making Mingi throw his head back in laughter. A slower, more sentimental song from the U.S came on, and Yunho swayed in place, his body undulating in small waves.

“Ooo, I like this one. We should play it on a speaker next time and dance together. Is it okay that I’m dancing? I just have to dance sometimes; some songs are just too good, you know?” His sentence ended in light, airy laughter that sounded just as good to Mingi as any song on his playlist. Yunho’s eyes were closed as he continued to sway, losing himself to the foreign song. Mingi bit his lip as he watched him enjoy the music so much. His chest felt inexplicable tight; he had been so nervous to finally go on a date with the tall, hot librarian with the kindest face he had ever seen that now it all felt like a dream.

It was going so well, almost too well. They just clicked together like that, and Mingi was going to kick himself once he got back to his apartment for being such a scaredy cat for so long and avoiding the golden retriever whenever he saw him on campus. Sitting together on this bench, enjoying the warm sun, the refreshing breeze, the sweet flowers, and the sweeter ice cream, Mingi couldn’t think of anything else he could want. And on top of that, Yunho was perfect with his pink hair and blue sweater; Mingi always thought that he looked the best in pastels, like he was some ethereal fairy who had come to grant him three wishes. But it was already perfect.

Overcome with his feelings, Mingi leaned forwards to rub his forehead against Yunho’s soft hair at his temple. He didn’t know how else he could express all the happy butterflies that rattled inside the cage of his chest. He needed the contact to show Yunho how content he was but also to ground himself, to remind himself that this was real and that his tall, dreamy crush actually liked him too. More than that, it felt like his crush liked him in a way that meant he could not mess this up. They liked each other that much already.

Mingi nuzzled closer and his low purr rumbled out between them. His ears drooped a bit in embarrassment at showing his cards so easily, for being such putty in essentially a stranger’s hands, but he really couldn’t help it. And when the sound of fast, rhythmic thumping became louder, he knew that he didn’t have to be worried at all. Yunho was screaming on the inside, the vibrations of Mingi’s purrs against him practically melting his heart. But he did want one more thing.

His hand came up under Mingi’s chin as he pulled back, but he didn’t go far. He just wanted to look deep into Mingi’s eyes once again as he said, “Can I please kiss you?” Music still played through the buds but suddenly neither of them could really hear it. Yunho’s long fingers softly stroked along Mingi’s cheekbone as his mind seemed to buffer. “No funny business, I swear.”

“But I love your funny business.” Mingi breathed, the words barely there, before he closed the distance, and finally their lips met. Gently, slowly, but not shortly. Both of them were greedy; both of them liked the other just a bit too much already. If his mouth wasn’t already occupied, Yunho could howl from his excitement. Mingi’s lips were the softest he ever felt, and he didn’t care if they were sticky from the ice cream or chapped from the wind. He’ll keep himself in check, but if Mingi wasn’t going to pull away then he wasn’t going to either.

Mingi didn’t want this first kiss to end, but he didn’t realize how assertive his body was about that until he realized that his hands were stroking through that beautiful pink hair and his bespeckled tail was wrapped tightly around the wrist of Yunho’s hand that cupped his face. His ears burned as he reigned himself in and pulled back, but they burned even hotter when Yunho followed him, breaths still mingling even as their kiss ended.

“Sorry!” Mingi squeaked, taking back his tail and hands and hoping the sun didn’t highlight his red face too much.

“For what?” Yunho’s eyes were hooded as he licked his lips. Mingi didn’t know if he did so from the leftover ice cream taste or from… him. The canine also grabbed his hands before he could completely retreat and put them back in his hair. “Can I get one more kiss, pl—”

They kissed again. And again. And again and then listened to more music and danced together for one song and got dinner with some of Yunho’s friends and kissed again and walked to some fountains on campus and kissed again and kissed once more before bidding each other good night.

From Mingi <3 : One more to last until next time ( ˘ ³˘)♥

**Author's Note:**

> <3 Thanks for reading <3 Comments and Kudos <3 Make my day <3


End file.
